Rocking the Boat
by MCTVFan
Summary: Sharon gets caught up in Flynn and Provenza's antics during an afternoon on a borrowed boat. Meanwhile, she and Andy make some decisions on a permanent living situation. Shandy, ProFlynnza
1. Chapter 1

Thank you so much again for all of your support for my stories! This one is just a comical/fluffy short story (three chapters) that popped into my head after seeing a desire on social media for Sharon to get caught up in Flynn and Provenza's antics. It also deals with Sharon and Andy's quest to move in together. As always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Chapter One

 _Beeeeeep,_ _beeeeeeep_

Andy was growing impatient with his grumpy partner. He had been waiting in his driveway for close to ten minutes. How long did it take to grab your things and say goodbye to your wife? Finally, he saw Provenza walking out his front door, scowl firmly in place. As he reached the passenger side door, he opened it with more force than was necessary before plopping down in the seat and throwing his bag in the back.

"You know, Flynn, your ridiculous honking only caused me to slow down," he barked with annoyance. Andy shifted the car into reverse and began backing out of the short, paved driveway.

"It got you out here, didn't it?" Andy retorted as he reached the end of the driveway and shifted into drive before he began navigating the road.

"Yes, but I would have been out here sooner if you hadn't decided to be an obnoxious ass," Provenza replied.

"I don't understand what takes so long to get out of the house," Andy answered, exasperated.

"I don't understand what has you so impatient. Your friend is letting us borrow his boat for the whole day, right?" He asked. Andy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and I'd like to enjoy a full day on the sea," he replied before turning off the main road. The move caught Provenza's attention and confusion crossed his face.

"This isn't the way to the marina," he protested.

"Yeah, I know. I gotta make a stop first," Andy said a bit suspiciously.

"A stop? Isn't this the way to... Oh no! You invited the captain on our boat trip?" Provenza exclaimed.

"No, I invited my _girlfriend_ , and if you recall, I also invited Patrice," Andy reminded him. Provenza shook his head.

"You know Patrice gets sea sick!" Provenza protested.

"Well, Sharon doesn't. And besides, I invited her first," Andy said with a smile. A look of sheer disgust and outrage crossed Provenza's features as they pulled into Sharon's condo's parking lot. Andy pulled into a guest parking spot and put the car in park. He started to exit, when Provenza turned to him.

"What, no horn?!" He exclaimed. Andy just shook his head and closed the door before heading into the building. Provenza waited in the car stewing over his annoying partner and his even more annoying relationship with their captain. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for them and their relationship, but rather, the annoying factor that they all worked together. The whole thing seemed ill advised despite its (thus far) roaring success. Well, if they were going to subject him to an afternoon of their ridiculous mushy looks and lingering touches, then there was no way he was giving up the front seat. After all, he was here first.

When the pair finally walked out of the front door of the building and towards Andy's car, Provenza couldn't help but notice their joined hands. He rolled his eyes. They approached the car and Andy opened the front passenger door, much to Provenza's chagrin. They engaged in a round of polite greetings before Andy began motioning for Provenza to vacate his seat and move to the back.

"No need to kick the lieutenant out of his seat, Andy. I can sit in the back," Sharon said kindly. Andy frowned and Provenza wanted to plant his feet into the floorboard of the car just to spite his ridiculous partner, but common decency got the better of him. He stood up and began exiting the car just as Sharon was opening the back door.

"Nonsense, Captain. You can have the front," he announced before motioning for her to sit in his vacated spot. "Besides, Flynn's already driving me crazy up there," he added. She shook her head and decided it was best not to ask.

The three made their way to the marina in comfortable friendliness much to Provenza's surprise. As they arrived at the marina and began walking towards the boat they would call theirs for the day, Andy couldn't contain his excitement.

"So, I went online and navigated our entire trip out last night. I think we're going to be able to see a lot of amazing things," he said enthusiastically. Provenza rolled his eyes. Sharon smiled at his excitement. She reached over and rubbed her hand across his back.

"It was so nice of your friend to allow us to borrow his boat," she enthused.

"Yeah, he said he was going to be out of town so we were welcome to it," Andy explained as they boarded the modest cabin cruiser. He reached out a hand and helped Sharon cross the rather wide gap between the dock and the boat, but then left Provenza to fend for himself.

As they settled in, Andy took a seat in the captain's chair and inserted the key. He looked around hesitantly at the control panel in front of him. Sharon took the seat next to him and seemed to pick up on his uneasiness right away.

"Andy, you do know how to operate the boat, right?" She asked a bit nervously. Andy's appeasing smile did nothing to ease her nerves.

"Of course I do, honey. Gary went over everything with me," he assured her. She gave him a disbelieving look.

"Here at the marina?" She asked cautiously.

"Well, no, but we were so busy with that case," he explained with a nervous smile. Provenza rolled his eyes from his seat in the back. Sharon's gaze turned heavenward.

"But you've piloted a boat before..." She asked.

"Yeah," he replied and relief crossed her face. It was short lived. "When I was a kid, but don't worry, Gary was very thorough on the phone," he added a little more confidently than he felt.

"Ye gods, Flynn!" Provenza called out. Sharon felt hesitation fill her entire body.

"Maybe we should just wait for a weekend when Gary is available-" Sharon started, but was interrupted by the loud roar of the motor starting up.

"See, honey, there's nothing to worry about. Trust me," Andy said as they untied the boat and began backing away from the safety of the marina. Sharon just gave him a small, forced smile.

Thirty minutes later, they were cruising along the open water and things were going, surprisingly, well. Sharon had relaxed enough to remove her swimsuit cover-up revealing the aqua blue tankini that flattered her figure and showed off her assets perfectly. She was relaxing on one of the sun drenched, cushioned bench seats in the back of the boat while her lieutenants were talking about the features of the boat as they sat next to each other in their t-shirts and swimming trunks. Boys and their toys, she thought with a smile.

They were cruising along at a good clip when suddenly, the boat made a strangled sound and came to a complete stop. Sharon sat up and looked at the two men piloting the boat. They both gave her a confused shrug in return. She could hear the motor struggle as Andy tried to propel them forward. It was useless. They were stuck. She leaned over the back of the boat and quickly found the cause.

"Andy, stop!" She yelled after discovering that the boat had run aground. "We're stuck on a sand bar. You'll only dig us in deeper," she explained as the two men moved to the back of the boat. They both stared at the high sand and low water as if willing it to correct itself.

"How the hell did that happen?" Andy asked flabbergasted. Sharon turned to him.

"Well, were you using your depth finder?" She asked. Confusion crossed his features, and then realization.

"Now that you mention it, that does sound familiar," he replied, and she pursed her lips.

"Ok, what does it say now?" She asked quietly. Andy knew that tone and it wasn't good.

"Well, I'm no expect, Captain, but I would guess it says that we're in deep shit," Provenza replied and Sharon rolled her eyes.

"I'm wondering, Lieutenant, how large this sand bar is and whether we can get ourselves off of it," she explained calmly. Andy rushed back to the control panel and checked the instruments.

"Looks like we're right on the edge of it. If we could just move the boat over a small bit we could get free," he called back. Sharon thought about it for a moment before stating the obvious.

"Well, clearly, we're going to need someone to push," she said as both she and Andy looked over at Provenza. His eyes widened.

"Oh no, no way!" He exclaimed.

Andy started the engine and slowly increased the speed while Provenza stood on the outside of the side of the boat pushing with all his might. The boat began to lurch forward and to the side and the motor pulled up a bunch of wet sand. As Andy increased the speed to the motor, it struggled some more before it suddenly kicked up a much larger amount of sand and propelled the boat forward, getting it more stuck in the process.

Sharon looked over at her second in command and saw him covered in sand. She had to fight back the laughter that threatened to spill over. As she studied him, she noticed that he didn't seem as annoyed as she expected him to be. Instead, he looked a bit horrified.

"Flynn! Flynn!" He yelled. "Being stuck isn't our only problem anymore," he added. Both Sharon and Andy looked at him with concerned expressions.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Sharon asked cautiously.

"A body. At least it used to be," he said staring at the gruesome discovery uncovered in the sand bar. Sharon looked over the back of the boat and saw the partially uncovered remains and the many pieces the boat's motor had broken them into.

"Andy, call it in. And tell them to bring something they can tow a boat with. This boat is now evidence in a possible murder investigation," she explained with crossed arms and a purse of her lips. The two lieutenants stared at each other in disbelief before Andy hurried off to grab his phone.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all of your support for the first chapter! Here's the next installment. As usual, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Two

The three stranded boaters watched as an LAPD boat approached them, carefully avoiding the sand bar that had claimed their own boat. One of the officers threw them a rope and Andy quickly secured it to his boat. Another LAPD boat had already arrived and begun the grisly task of collecting the remains from the water and the boat motor. Once they were given the okay, Andy, Sharon, and Provenza climbed out of their boat and trudged through the sand bar to the rescue boat. An officer helped pull them aboard, and Sharon quickly pulled her cover-up over her swimsuit.

"You Lieutenant Flynn?" The officer asked Andy. He nodded. "And you and your girlfriend and friend ran aground and unearthed the remains?" He added, trying to suppress his laughter. Provenza stepped in.

"His _girlfriend_ is Captain Raydor, the head of our division, so she's the one you'll want to direct all your questions to," he clarified before moving over and taking a seat on the other side of the boat. The young officer looked a little embarrassed.

"Captain, I'm so sorry. They didn't tell me you were aboard," he said.

"It's not a problem," she assured him. "And yes, you seem to have correctly covered the sequence of events. Now, if you and your crew could just get us back to shore, we'll be able to begin working on solving this horrible discovery," she explained calmly. He nodded before walking back over to the rest of the officers. Meanwhile, Sharon took a seat and Andy quickly followed.

"I'm really sorry, Sharon," he said quietly. She shook her head.

"You can apologize later. Now, we need to focus on the case," she replied and he nodded.

The ride back to the shore was a quiet one, and the one in the car even quieter. With everything that had happened, none of them had a chance to go home and change before giving their statements. As Tao asked her questions about her unfortunate afternoon, Sharon couldn't help but wonder how she had found herself smack dab in the middle of one of Flynn and Provenza's infamous schemes. All the years of investigating the notorious lieutenants and their antics flashed before her eyes as she finished her statement. Mike got up to leave, giving her a nod on his way out of her office.

Sharon let out a sigh. In all honesty, it wasn't Andy or Provenza's fault what happened this afternoon. But, she supposed, that was the case with most of their antics over the years. Trouble did seem to have a way of following them. She was simply flabbergasted at the fact that she was now a part of it. Of course, she would be cleared, they all would, and no one had done anything wrong (well, other than Andy's oversight with the depth finder and the sand bar, but then again, it did lead to them uncovering remains that may not have been otherwise).

She glanced over to the glass windows separating her from her team. Her two lieutenants were returning from giving their statements. She studied them both. Provenza was still wearing the scowl he had been wearing earlier while Andy looked like a chastised puppy dog. She couldn't help but smile at that. He was nothing if not undeniably adorable when he was feeling contrite. She supposed she would have to let him off the hook sooner rather than later. Although, she was tempted to let him stew for a little longer.

"Nice swimming trunks, Sir," Julio smirked when he saw Provenza's Hawaiian-themed bathing suit. He was barely able to contain his laughter. "You gonna work the case in those?" He added, and Amy had to turn away to hide her smile.

"At least they're trunks and not the alternative," Buzz said, and everyone snickered to themselves. Provenza gave them an angry look.

"Ok, yeah, go ahead. Laugh it up," Andy said annoyed. "Like it's our fault there was a body dump".

"The lieutenant is right. We should be thanking him for his horrible boating skills. Otherwise, we'd all be home enjoying our Saturday instead," Julio said with his special breed of sarcasm. Andy just gave him a look. Thankfully, Sharon chose that moment to come out of her office and everyone fell silent.

"Andy, Lieutenant, you ready?" She asked. They nodded and she turned to the rest of the group. "Mike, call me when they let you know we've been cleared," she added as the three walked towards the exit. Tao nodded, and all four of them waited for their captain and lieutenants to leave before letting out the laughter that had been threatening to spill over all afternoon.

* * *

Andy dropped Provenza off before heading to Sharon's condo. He kept a suit, pair of underwear, and other necessities there just in case, and he didn't feel like driving the forty minutes back to his place just to change. His house couldn't sell fast enough as far as he was concerned.

They entered her condo, and Andy tried to gauge Sharon's mood. She hadn't said much since the incident earlier that afternoon, and Andy was worried that she might be upset with him for his colossal oversight. He knew there was something Gary had said about depths and being careful about sand bars, but he had gotten caught up in the fun and excitement of the boat. Sharon went straight to her kitchen, and he wondered if he should follow her or head down the hallway to get changed first.

"Are you hungry?" She called back to him. It seemed she was making the decision for him. He walked into her kitchen and found her staring into her fridge.

"Starving," he replied taking in her perfect, toned legs and beautiful wavy hair. She turned to look at him.

"I don't have much, but I can probably throw together a quick salad," she offered.

"That sounds perfect," he assured her. He watched as she went to work removing the ingredients from her fridge and placing them on the counter. He was mesmerized by the way her cover-up lifted up, revealing more of her sexy skin, whenever she reached for something in her upper cabinets and the way her hands rhythmically chopped the vegetables and tossed them into the waiting salad bowl next to her. He slowly walked up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her slight frame before pulling her towards him. He tilted his head and brought his lips close to her ear.

"Is now a good time to apologize?" He rasped while nuzzling his nose into her hair, and he could feel the shiver of pleasure that ran through her body. Sharon closed her eyes, allowing the sensation to fill her. She paused her chopping motion, and brought her hands to meet his resting over her abdomen.

"Andy, there's nothing to apologize for," she said quietly.

"You mean other than getting us stuck," he teased. She laughed softly. "And don't worry, next time I will definitely use the depth finder. Lesson learned," he assured her.

"Hmmm... Yes, that would be nice," she agreed, but he could hear the mirth in it. He held her close for a few more silent moments before his voice rumbled through the quiet of her kitchen once again. "You looked _really_ good on that boat," he rasped before placing a soft kiss to the spot just below her ear. "Still do".

Sharon could feel the tantalizing mix of heat rushing from her chest to her cheeks and the shiver of goosebumps spreading across her skin at his charged words. "Well since we're confessing, I found you terribly sexy behind the wheel of that boat," she cooed. He pulled her closer and began trailing wet kisses along her neck. Sharon leaned her head back onto his shoulder allowing him better access. As his lips continued blazing a trail across her neck, his hands freed themselves from hers and began a slow path up her ribs and finally stopping on her breasts. He palmed them fully, allowing his hands to massage her soft flesh through her cover-up and bathing suit.

Between the assault on the sensitive skin of her neck and amazing things he was doing with his hands, Sharon was on fire. She let a small moan slip out, and Andy spun her around and finally brought his lips to hers. The kiss was filled with passion and all of the intensity of their feelings and desire for each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck and settled her hands on the base of it, pulling him impossibly closer to her, while his hands found purchase on her hips. Neither was sure how long they had been standing there, making out like that, but the sudden familiar voice of Rusty broke them both out of their reverie, and Andy instantly sprung back from Sharon before the kid saw something that would scar him for life.

"Hey, how was your boat trip or whatever-" he started, but suddenly stopped with a suspicious look on his face when he saw the blush across his mother's face and the uncomfortable look on Andy's. Sharon quickly cleared her throat and turned back towards the counter to continue with the abandoned salad.

"It was... eventful," she said while she chopped more vegetables.

"Eventful? Wait, is this something that I want to hear about?" He asked cautiously. Sharon rolled her eyes while Andy laughed.

"Yeah, Kid. It's safe for your delicate ears," he said with a grin. Sharon gave him a look and he shrugged in a "what?" motion. "I might have hit a sand bar and got the boat stuck. And then in an effort to get it unstuck, found a body," he explained to a wide-eyed Rusty.

"Wait, you did what?" He asked incredulously. Sharon shook her head as she tossed the last of the ingredients into the bowl and began mixing them together with the salad tongs. "Is that even real?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Sharon replied as she carried the salad bowl to the table. Andy just shrugged at the kid.

"Wow. I'm not even sure what to say to that," Rusty said, still shocked.

"Don't worry. There's really nothing to say. We're working the case, or at least we will be once we're cleared," Sharon said. Rusty chuckled to himself.

"On that note, I'm going to go work on some stuff for Buzz's case. I'll be in my room," he said.

"Ok, honey. We're just grabbing a quick bite to eat and changing, and then we're heading back to work," Sharon explained. He nodded and retreated down the hallway to his room. Sharon looked over to Andy and saw the shit-eating grin he was wearing. "Don't," she warned him and pointed her fork in his direction to punctuate her point.

"What? I was just thinking how close that was," he said innocently. "And it's a good thing he started talking before he came into the kitchen. I never even heard him come in".

"I swear, he didn't make a single sound," she replied. They both laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation before finishing their very late lunch.

* * *

Once they had changed, they headed back to the PAB to hopefully wrap up the case. Unfortunately, the team had hit a bunch of dead ends. Thankfully, Sharon, Andy, and Provenza were cleared to work the case, so they delved right into the investigation.

By the end of the day, they had finally made an identification thanks to an unusual tattoo. The discovery had them all feeling recharged until they dug into their victim's extensive record. He was an international drug dealer who had ties to many of the gangs in Los Angeles. Sharon knew they only had a small window of time before the Feds swept in and stole the case.

They were in the middle of running down leads when Taylor walked in with a herd of suits behind him. Sharon turned from her position near the white board and pursed her lips.

"Chief, gentleman, what can we do for you?" She asked pleasantly.

"Captain, you remember Special Agent Morris," Taylor asked. Sharon nodded.

"Captain, good to see you again," Agent Morris greeted her.

"And you, Agent Morris," she replied.

"I'm afraid we're here for your case files," he said.

"Well, we are in the middle of working a murder, so in the interest of inter-agency cooperation-" Sharon began, but was instantly interrupted by her superior.

"I'm afraid this is not a case that the FBI will be working with the LAPD on," Taylor said.

"But Chief, we're the ones who found the victim-" Provenza tried, but Taylor raised a hand to silence him.

"This is not a discussion, Lieutenant. The order came down from Washington and it involves a classified investigation," he explained. Sharon collected what little information they had and began handing it over to Agent Morris. Provenza finally got up and relinquished his file to the FBI Agent.

"You guys love to throw around that word 'classified' in order to stomp all over other departments," he complained.

"It wasn't my decision either, Lieutenant," Agent Morris said. "But your dead drug dealer is a big piece of a much larger puzzle".

"Well, good luck putting your puzzle together without the people who found the remains," Provenza retorted. Agent Morris held up a file.

"Got your statements right here," he said before turning towards Sharon. "Captain, always nice to see you. And thank you for your continued cooperation," he added with a nod. She returned it. And with that Agent Morris and his herd of suits were gone from the murder room.

"Well, that's just great! What the hell do we do now?" Andy asked annoyed.

"Now, we do our jobs," Sharon stated simply.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much again for your support for this story! This is the final chapter. As always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Three

A week had passed since the FBI had absconded with their drug dealer case. Sharon had tried to work whatever angles she could, but the squad ended up hitting too many "classified" walls. Then, a new case fell into their laps and everyone reluctantly moved on. And now it was Saturday once again, and Sharon was home preparing dinner for her and Andy. He was on his way over, and she had told him just to use his key when he got there.

She was busy mixing ingredients into the pan for her homemade shrimp scampi when she heard music fill her condo. She set the sauce to simmer and turned to find Andy dancing towards her to the sensual sounds of Al Green's "Let's Stay Together". She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth in an effort to suppress the grin that was attempting to spread across her face. And then as he got closer to her, he began singing along.

" _I'm so in love with you, whatever you want to do is alright with me, cause you make me feel so brand new, And I want to spend my life with you_ ," he sang enthusiastically, and she couldn't help but laugh at his adorable gesture. He took her hands in his and pulled her towards him incorporating her into his little impromptu dance as they moved in rhythm with the words, _Let's, let's stay together, loving you whether, whether, times are good or bad happy or sad_. She laughed and he enjoyed the sight of her so full of happiness. So full of life.

"You're in an interesting mood," she beamed.

"Nope, just happy to see you," he replied before leaning down and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. When they pulled apart, she was sporting a beautiful smile. "And, I have good news," he added before bringing their dance moves to a halt. She tilted her head to the side in interest.

"Good news?" She asked intrigued. He nodded while keeping her in his arms.

"I got an offer on my house, and it's a good one," he beamed. Surprise dotted her features.

"You did? Andy, that's fantastic! Congratulations," she said with a smile.

"Yeah? You're really happy about it?" He asked carefully.

"Of course," she assured him.

"Because now that my house is sold, Honey, we're going to need to kick _our_ home search into high gear," he said searching her eyes for any hesitation. He saw none. "You okay with that?"

"I am. Despite my initial fears, I'm looking very forward to sharing a home and a life with you," she promised, and he pulled her closer to him. A slower song had replaced the previous one and he swayed slowly with her. Their bodies close, their hearts beating loudly, and their humid breaths sending pleasant sensations throughout each other's bodies. Andy nuzzled into her hair.

"I love you, Sharon. And I can't wait to share our lives together under the same roof," he whispered. The words warmed her heart while his hot breath on her neck warmed her core. God, did she love this man. They continued to dance closely until the timer went off and broke them from their spell. Sharon finished making their dinner while Andy set the table. They stole glances, chaste touches, and even a few short kisses as they worked together. Sharon couldn't help but imagine this becoming their routine once they were living together.

After dinner, they retired to her room to finish what they had started earlier in the evening. Their love, passion, devotion, and desire for each other morphing into a physical expression as they melded their bodies together and made love slowly until the desire became too much and they skillfully brought each other over the edge.

Later as they laid together basking in the afterglow, Sharon gently caressed Andy's chest while he held her close to him.

"So, about the house hunting," she said quietly. Andy hummed in response. "I might have found something that's perfect for us," she added, looking up to gauge his response. He looked down at her.

"Yeah?" He asked. She nodded.

"It has three bedrooms like we want, and it's close to work and in our price range," she said with a smile. "And there's even a pool for me," she added.

"What's the catch?" Andy asked suspiciously. After their experience with toxic mold, he was a bit reluctant to get too excited over a house.

"Well, there's no black mold, I can promise you that," she assured him. "And I wouldn't exactly call it a catch, but the house currently belongs to one of my old sergeants from FID," she added hesitantly. He studied her a moment.

"You want me to live in a house that belongs to a member of the rat squad?" He asked.

"Well, you're currently sleeping in a bed owned by a former member of the rat squad. And come to think of it, you just did a lot more than sleep with her in said bed," she teased.

"Yeah, and she's their former leader. The Rat Squad Queen," he teased back. She slapped him on the chest playfully.

"I didn't hear you complaining," she laughed.

"Nope, and you won't. Just like you won't hear me complaining about this house if it works out," he assured her before leaning over and placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I talked to him about it yesterday, and he said he'd hold off on any offers until we get ours in, so I was thinking we could go see it tomorrow and make a decision," she said.

"That sounds good to me," he replied.

"I was a little reluctant to move on this, but now that your house has sold, that certainly makes things easier," she explained.

"Well, it hasn't sold yet, but it's looking good. Guy wants to pay all cash. Should go through quickly," he said while squeezing her a little tighter. Sharon sat up in surprise.

"Cash? Andy, that greatly shortens our time table," she said. He nodded.

"I know, which is why I'm hoping your rat's nest works out," he joked.

"Hmmm... and I was going to say that you could stay here in the interim, but now you're on your own, Mister," she replied with mock seriousness.

"What? I'm sure it's a very nice rat's nest," he teased, and she slapped him playfully again. He rolled her over and covered her body with his own. "Truth is, Sharon, I don't care what it's like. As long as you're happy and we're together, I'm happy," he said before leaning down and capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

* * *

 _One Month Later_

Andy set the last box down on the floor of their new living room and looked around. The room was a sea of boxes, and he wondered where they were going to put all this stuff. Of course, there were compromises to be made, discussions to be had, and probably more than one trip to storage units and Goodwill in their very near future. He didn't mind any of it because all of it meant living a life with Sharon.

Despite his initial reservations, Rusty had been just as excited about their new house as Andy and Sharon were. The house meant more space, bigger rooms, more privacy, and a sense of normalcy that Rusty had been denied during his childhood. The trio had worked out a few quirks when Andy's house sold and he was forced to move in with Sharon and Rusty for close to two weeks while they waited for their new house to be available. Even though Andy just wanted Sharon to be happy, he had fallen in love with the "rat's nest" the moment he stepped through the beautiful open foyer entryway. The master bedroom being on the main floor while Rusty's large room was upstairs over the garage had all interested parties satisfied. Everyone was happy to have some much-needed privacy.

Andy deftly navigated his way through the sea of boxes and found the woman he loved diligently unpacking necessities in their new bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and admired her for a few moments before looking around and fully taking in the fact that this was _their_ place, together. It brought a smile to his face.

"Last box is in. How's in going in here," he asked. She put the pile of books in her hands down on their bed and walked over to him.

"Good," she assured him, running her hands up and down his chest. "To tell you the truth, I've been feeling a little giddy about all of it," she confessed with a smile.

"Yeah? Well, I haven't been able to wipe this ridiculous smile off my face, so..." He replied, pointing to his own goofy grin. She pushed up on her tippy toes and kissed him softly.

"We have a lot of work to do, though," she said, sobering them both up instantly. He nodded knowingly.

"Looks like you got a good head start in here," he said. "Bed's all put together," he added a bit suggestively.

"Well, we have to have some place to sleep," she reasoned.

"Among other things," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows. She laughed and he leaned in and captured her lips once again.

"If we keep this up, we'll never make it there tonight. There's a lot of unpacking to do before we go to bed," she said.

"Or... we could skip the unpacking part and go straight to bed," he offered, and he saw the smile she tried to hide cross her features.

"You are a very bad influence," she said before pushing the door closed behind him and pulling him towards the bed.

"That's why we work so well together. I'm the rule-breaking, impulsive one, and you're the rule-following, sensible one. It's a perfect match," he said before she claimed his lips and began pulling his shirt up his body and over his head.

"Yes, and as the sensible one, I'm going to suggest we stop talking," she added pulling him onto the bed with her. And with that neither of them said another intelligible word for quite some time. The boxes and decisions and storage units could all wait. Neither Andy nor Sharon were in a rush. They had the rest of their lives, and neither planned on going anywhere.

THE END


End file.
